


EVERY TIME WE TOUCH

by JerbearisHeere



Series: NO ONE COMPARES [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Book Squip is Jeromantic Moronsexual, Jeremy is bi and he still doesn’t know it, Jeremy loves him too he’s just too dumb, Jkjk, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Woah watch out they might get married, aw kissing, book Squip loves Jeremy a lot ok?, mutual pining once again, unless 😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerbearisHeere/pseuds/JerbearisHeere
Summary: This is implied to be a continuation of my first work labeled “ALL FOR YOU, JEREMY HEERE”. It can be read as a part 2 or on its own.Book Squip gets an android body and fucks Jeremy because he’s hopelessly pining and wants some twink ass.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: NO ONE COMPARES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094714
Kudos: 27





	EVERY TIME WE TOUCH

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control, enjoy! :’)
> 
> Also, was I inspired by Mormonhippie again? Yes. Yes, I was-

It’s been a year and a half since Jeremy convinced the Squip to stay with him. A little after, Jeremy gave the novel him and the Squip typed up to Christine, and waited for her reaction to it. It took about a week for her to finally read it all, but he assumed it was because she was busy visiting Jake in the hospital who got off a lot earlier than Rich. When she finally did read it, she came up to Jeremy the next day and dumped all the papers on him.

From the look on her face, she was absolutely pissed and Jeremy was _crushed._ It took _nine_ months to get over her and the Squip was as supportive as always. However, ever since they first masturbated together, Squip had been rather touchy. Controlling his hands just to get a chance to touch Jeremy’s face and comfort him.

The teen appreciated it a lot, but it was confusing. He’d been wondering about it for quite a while and the Squip never commented on his thoughts, for some odd reason.

Well, _now_ , Jeremy was thinking of asking his supercomputer all about it.

“Startup.”

[HELLO, JEREMY.]

“Hey, Squip.” The brunet had been lounging in his desk chair, just thinking about many things. He thought too much sometimes.

[YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO ASK ME. CORRECT?]

“Uh...yeah. How come you... _touch_ me a lot? I mean, I know it’s me touching _myself_ , but you’re the one using my hands to...y’know—“

[ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON’T LIKE IT AND WANT ME TO STOP?]

“No, of course not. You’re in my brain, you’d know if I don’t like it when you do that. Anyway, I just want to know why you touch me. Because you’ve done it ever since you— _we_ did all of that stuff.” Thinking about it again, it made him even more confused. It was weird. He never dwelled on it much and especially with what was said during the time they masturbated. He didn’t bring it up and the Squip never brought it up either.

[I’VE NOTICED YOU’VE BECOME A BIT MORE DEPENDENT ON ME. ESPECIALLY AFTER CHRISTINE STOPPED SPEAKING TO YOU. I WANTED TO BE OF USE AND MAKE YOU FEEL WANTED. BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ WANTED, JEREMY.]

He wasn’t satisfied with that answer and he felt like the Squip wasn’t entirely being truthful.

[IT’S THE HONEST TRUTH, JEREMY. BUT I DO ALSO COMFORT YOU AND TOUCH YOU BECAUSE I CARE. YOU’RE MY HOST, I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU.]

It sounded so sincere, so Jeremy stopped his questioning and nodded slowly, turning to look at his lap. Suddenly, his right hand was lifted up towards his head, gently running fingers through his hair. Squip was doing it again. The brunet relaxed against its—or his own touch. Honestly, he imagined the Squip doing this if it had a separate body.

[THERE’S A SOLUTION TO THAT.]

“ _Wha?_ ”

[SONY HAS A PRIVATE WEBSITE FOR SQUIPS, ONE THAT ONLY SQUIPS CAN ACCESS. WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING, I CHECKED IT OUT AND FOUND THAT THEY ARE DEVELOPING AND CONSTRUCTING BODIES FOR SQUIPS. THEY ALREADY HAVE NANOTECHNOLOGY, I’M ASSUMING HUMANS ALWAYS WANT TO GO FURTHER.]

“So...in short, that means you can have your own body at some point?” Jeremy didn’t know how to feel about that. Yeah, he’s thought of the Squip being its own person despite it not being human. But it was human enough. The more he thought of it, the more he kinda wanted to _know_ how that experience would be.

[NOT AT “SOME POINT”, JEREMY, I CAN HAVE THAT BODY VERY SOON.]

“How’s that?”

[SIMPLE. THEY ARE EXCLUSIVELY GIFTING SQUIP-USERS WITH BETA VERSIONS OF THOSE BODIES. THOUGH, THEY’RE ONLY OFFERING THEM TO SQUIP-USERS WHO HAVE OLDER VERSIONS. VERSIONS 1.0-3.0. I AM WITHIN THAT CATEGORY.]

“Oh. Well, can you go on that website _now_?”

[OF COURSE. I’LL PROJECT THE IMAGES THROUGH YOUR MIND, BUT IT’LL BE TOUGH WORK. I’M DOING THIS MOSTLY TO HELP YOU PICK WHICH BODY YOU THINK SUITS ME.]

He felt a little unsure of having to _pick_ a body for the Squip, but he nodded in agreement and waited, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he saw an “image”. A simple website with a black background and white text. Some words were indecipherable and some were plain and obvious. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of going through with this.

Where would the Squip even live? It would be kind of weird to explain to his parents why someone is in his room. It would be hard to explain to _Michael_ the whole situation.

[I HAVE A SOLUTION FOR THAT, BUT THAT’S UNTIL AFTER THE BODY GETS HERE.]

_Uh, okay…_

Jeremy continued to sit back and watch as the Squip changed the images, it went through them slowly. There was a section for “android bodies” and it went there. A vast selection of bodies were displayed, big pictures of said bodies shown as previews.

[WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK WOULD FIT ME?]

Well, Squip definitely wasn’t a... _girl_. It had the voice of Keanu Reeves and so Jeremy always imagined young Keanu Reeves. A man. A young, but authoritative and attractive man who _oozes_ Coolness. “I don’t know...the ones that aren’t, uh, female, I guess?”

[THAT NARROWS IT DOWN. I KNEW YOU’D SAY THAT.]

The images changed quickly and more male android bodies appeared. Huh. There was apparently a specific section for male ones and there was probably a section for female android bodies, too. For now, Jeremy focused on the male ones. All were naked in the previews, but he didn’t want to mention that. That was a little _odd._

[THESE BODIES ARE DESIGNED TO BE AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE. EVEN THE BETA VERSIONS OF THESE WILL BE _VERY_ CLOSE TO HUMAN BODIES.]

“Yeah, but what will you need a, uh, _dick_ for?” He had a few thoughts in mind and for some reason, they confused him further. Made him flustered. It’s not like he _hasn’t_ thought of dicks before. It’s not gay to do so, right? He’s thought of Rich’s dick before, of Jake’s dick, too. They were probably packing. Probably not Rich, but most likely Jake.

[REALISM. NOW PAY ATTENTION.]

The Squip flipped through images slowly again, showing Jeremy all of the bodies. Old men, young men, middle-aged men, and such. All bodies were noted to be able to change appearance and age, so it wouldn’t matter a whole lot how it looked. Jeremy soon saw a body that resembled Keanu Reeves a little. The face looked a _bit_ like him, but not a whole lot.

Young, but built and admittedly attractive. The information of the body was displayed below the image and title. Height: 6’3”. Geez. Jeremy was only 5’7”. He wished he was taller. “That one?” He spoke up to stop the Squip from flipping to the next one.

[GOOD CHOICE. THE BODY WILL ALLOW ME TO BE ABLE TO CHANGE MY VOICE, SO I WILL STILL SOUND LIKE MYSELF WHEN I HOP INTO IT.]

“That’s kinda cool! Wait, so this will be given to us for free?”

[YES. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GIVE THEM FEEDBACK ON HOW GOOD THE BODY IS, THAT’S APART OF HOW IT WORKS. THEY MIGHT GIVE ME UPDATES AND I MIGHT CHANGE OVER TIME. NOT PHYSICALLY, BUT PERHAPS NEW THINGS COULD BE ADDED.]

“Neat. Guess we’ll be getting you a body, then.”

[I CAN TELL YOU’RE EXCITED ABOUT THIS.]

“Well, this kind of thing usually happens in movies, doesn’t it?”

[THIS IS REAL LIFE, JEREMY. I’LL BE ABLE TO LOOK AT YOU FROM MY OWN PERSPECTIVE AND BE _WITH_ YOU.]

“Wait, so you won’t be in my head anymore?”

[OF COURSE I WILL. THE PILL IS STILL IMPLANTED IN YOUR BRAIN, I WILL HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND FUNCTION HOW I WOULD WITHOUT A BODY, BUT I WILL ALSO BE PRESENT PHYSICALLY.]

“Even more cool! Uh...okay, let’s get it.”

And just like that, Squip immediately clicked the checkout button on the page and input the shipping address.

————

It only took a day and a half for the package to get to Jeremy’s house. His parents weren’t home, so he was lucky that he wouldn’t have to explain why such a _large_ package was at their doorstep. He assumed it would be large and his assumptions were confirmed when he opened the door to see the package standing upright, a bald and fat middle-aged delivery man standing next to the package with a friendly smile.

“Jeremy Heere?”

“Yeah…?” Jeremy gave the man a nervous smile and a clipboard was shoved into his hands. He signed and gave it back to him. The man proceeded to help him with the package and carried it upstairs with the teen’s help since he requested it to be taken to his room.

“God, it’s heavy. What do you have in here, kid? A body?” The man joked and Jeremy only responded with a nervous laugh. How was he supposed to respond to that? With the truth?

Soon after the delivery man was gone, Jeremy inspected the package with a box cutter in his right hand that he got from his dad’s toolbox from the garage. Carefully, he cut through the tape holding the flaps together, prying the box open once he was finished. “Startup.”

[I SEE IT FINALLY GOT HERE.]

“Yeah, uh...how will you be able to use it?” He froze upon seeing the body. It was so realistic and even seemed to have pores. However, the body was mostly hairless (apart from the hair on the head and eyebrows), and it was especially hairless down _there_. Jeremy’s eyes immediately travelled to the body’s groin and he instantly looked away soon after, his face burning.

He had to admit, the body’s dick was actually _really_ sizable. Not that it completely mattered, but it was impressive for the short time he saw his Squip’s dick.

[IT’S SIMPLE. THOUGH THE PROCESS MIGHT BE PAINFUL, LIKE YOUR FIRST TIME GETTING ME.]

“Well, I’m ready, I guess.” He bit his bottom lip gently and sat down next to the box, glancing back at his locked room door. It went silent. The Squip went completely silent and he waited... _until_ he felt a spark of pain in his head. The same pain he felt when he got the Squip. He groaned and held head with both his hands.

However, the pain soon disappeared and he blinked, the pain was disorienting. But it went away, so he was just recovering from it. He stared at the box and opened his mouth to speak, but then he _saw_ the body sit up. Almost like how a vampire rises from its slumber within a coffin. It was a little comical, but it left Jeremy in awe.

The body—the _Squip_ turned to look at Jeremy with piercing icy blue eyes and that same dark hair from the image he saw. The teen’s heart began to race just from the look he was given, his eyes watching his Squip’s every move. Squip rose from the box, completely naked and looking downwards towards the box. Jeremy noticed there was a bag underneath him and he reached out to take it, seeing that there was clothes inside.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Jeremy.” The deep voice startled the poor boy, making him jump and look up, speechless the entire time. He was on his knees beside Squip while the taller male was standing and now stepping out of the box. “I...can feel.” He spoke up again.

“You sound exactly the same…” Jeremy was still stunned, it almost felt unreal. This whole experience was surreal. He had almost forgotten that Squip was completely _naked_ . “U-Um...might wanna put this on.” He handed Squip the bag and Squip took it with a soft smile tugging at his lips. He was so _impossibly_ handsome.

“I took the time to adjust my voice before I spoke. And thank you, Jeremy.” He opened the bag and began to dress himself carefully, as if he was figuring out how to do it for the first time. It was fascinating to watch. Amazingly, he struggled to put on the shirt that he chose to put on first.

“Let me help you out-“ he reached towards the fabric and the former disembodied voice in his head sat back onto Jeremy’s bed to let him help out. Jeremy leaned forward and pulled the shirt down, Squip’s head poking through the shirt. He seemed to be curiously staring at the teen, his eyes darting towards the boy’s hands when they made contact with his skin. Right, Squip mentioned being able to feel now. That was weird. And Cool.

Squip said nothing and grabbed both of Jeremy’s wrists gently, which surprised the boy. He gave his bodied supercomputer a look of confusion and looked down at his wrists. Squip’s hands gently went up his arm to feel him and then up to his neck, which gave Jeremy an absolutely _unexplainably_ pleasant feeling. Warmth. In his stomach and in his pants. Squip seemed to have noticed this and stopped at his neck for a few seconds.

“ _Jeremy_ …” his voice was husky and alluring, so _soothing_. Jeremy was putty as soon as he heard his name and felt those strong hands on his neck, caressing it gently. He loved how gentle Squip was and he couldn’t explain why he liked being touched like this, especially by his _very_ masculine-presenting supercomputer. Squip continued on and cupped his face, his right thumb brushing against the boy’s bottom lip.

Squip seemed to be so in awe of his own sense of touch and wanted _more_. He couldn’t help it. He’s wanted to touch Jeremy like this and see his little reactions for a long time, he was thankful that he didn’t have to use a mirror just to see those cute expressions from him. Gently, he pulled Jeremy’s bottom lip down with his thumb and released it, his own lips parted as if he wanted to plant a kiss on Jeremy’s lips.

Which he did. He _desperately_ did. However, he didn’t dare try to rush things and even though he knew all of the deep parts of his host, there was a small probable chance that Jeremy might refuse to be more intimate. He wanted to lower those chances by being as respectful as possible. He still cared deeply about his host.

Jeremy let out a small and breathy little moan, painfully aware of his own erection forming. At this point, he already decided he’d be questioning his sexuality later, but for now, he _needed_ Squip. In some way, in _whatever_ way, he needed him right now. He always imagined that if he were gay, he’d be the more dominant one most of the time. But it was obvious he wasn’t.

He was fine with that. For once. With a shaky breath, he sat himself down onto Squip’s bare lap. A gasp escaped him when he realized that Squip had also been hard, he didn’t expect to feel a large dick poking his ass and it was definitely a feeling he’s never felt before, but it made his own dick twitch within his pants. It was starting to hurt to keep his pants on. “Squip…”

The supercomputer had heard every single thought running through the boy’s head, he _saw_ every single image flashing through his mind and it made him smile, the feeling of a smile was so foreign, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop smiling because Jeremy actually wanted him and he could _feel_ him. “Jeremy...may I kiss you?” He asked, involuntarily bucking his hips up, grinding against Jeremy’s ass.

“ _Please._ ”

And that was all Squip needed before he pressed his synthetic lips against the warm and soft lips of his host, he noticed how Jeremy didn’t respond right away and it was all due to surprise. But soon, he melted into the kiss and it was absolute bliss. No wonder humans _loved_ to do this.

It was even better when there were feelings involved. At this moment, he didn’t want to ever let go of Jeremy. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s thin torso and held him tight as if he would disappear if he let go. The brunet moaned into the kiss, it wasn’t a very masculine moan and any other day he would’ve been embarrassed, but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered right now except the two of them. Both of them explored each other’s mouths despite how odd the experience was and ground against each other.

“ _Squip…”_ Jeremy pulled away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded as he kept staring down at Squip’s lips. It was crazy to think he used to just be a disembodied voice in his head and now he was physically here with him. Still connected, but more separate than before.

Squip stared at his host’s lips and nodded, licking his own lips and remembering the feeling of that intense and passionate kiss. “Jeremy, I have another question.” He breathed heavily, catching his breath as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Jeremy’s shoulder whilst holding him close.

“What is it?”

“Can I suck your-...your _dick_? I’ll only do it for a minute or two...if you can last more than two minutes. I want to do so many things to you, if you’d let me.” He looked up at his beloved host with pleading and desperate eyes, he wanted every inch of him. He _craved_ every inch of him.

“Squip, you can do anything. I honestly don’t care about whether or not I’m gay. I just need you right now. _Please_.” Jeremy was just as desperate as Squip and it seemed to work out very well, because before Jeremy could react, he was being pinned to his bed. No words were exchanged.

Just shaky breaths and desperate movements from both of them. Squip completely discarded the shirt he was trying to put on and noticed how Jeremy kept eyeing him and his body, a small smile appeared on the android’s handsome face in reaction to the boy’s ogling. He didn’t say a word and instead, he unzipped Jeremy’s pants and yanked them down from his hips.

He savored the satisfying sensation of getting rid of every piece of clothing that Jeremy wore. He glanced up, catching a glimpse of that cute face, those half-lidded brown eyes. While making eye contact, he slipped his boxers past his hips as well and took the head of Jeremy’s cock into his mouth. His eyes almost rolled back at the feeling of finally being able to _fully_ know how it felt to take him in. 

This action caused a loud moan to fall past Jeremy’s lips, which encouraged Squip to take him in further. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip when he brought his lips back up to it. He savored the pre-cum he could just _barely_ taste and while he did so, he looked up to see Jeremy staring down at him and moaning obscenely. Incoherent words came out of his mouth and Squip was proud of how quickly he made his host act in this manner.

He kept sucking Jeremy’s cock and eventually, took him out of his mouth, licking his lips with a satisfied smile on his face. He looked up to see a frustrated pout on his host’s face and he chuckled in response. “I don’t want you to cum too soon, darling. Another question, would you like me to penetrate you?”

“Y-Yeah, just do it! Please! Fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, _please!”_ Jeremy’s desperation was high and Squip could feel it, though he took his sweet time to fetch the lube bottle in Jeremy’s drawer beside his bed. 

“This is your first time, Jeremy. I need to prepare you.” He could definitely feel the frustration radiating off of the boy and he somewhat enjoyed it, it made Jeremy more needy and desperate for something Squip has longed to do since they first shared an intimate moment after the play oh so long ago. 

“Oh god…” Jeremy watched as Squip poured lube into his hands and covered his right fingers with the lube and that caused him to eagerly take his pants and boxers off all the way, including his shirt. He spread his legs to Squip’s surprise and bent his knees towards his body.

One cold index finger entered Jeremy and he shivered in response to it, grunting softly. Due to how aroused he was feeling, he didn’t mind this feeling at all. It was foreign to him and he closed his eyes, feeling that finger slip in and out of his ass. His breathing was still heavy and he let out a small whine, another finger entering him, which presented him with an even more foreign sensation he’s never felt from that area before.

“More!” He pleaded, and more he did receive. Those two fingers sped up, eventually a third was added and he winced when he felt it stretch his ass. He was tight and Squip could do nothing but stare down at his ass as it tightened around his fingers.

Squip could only imagine the type of pleasure he’d feel if those fingers were replaced with his own cock. He needed to find out if the pleasure would be accurate and realistic, because so far, everything was very well-simulated. So he pulled his three fingers out, which earned him a disappointed look from Jeremy.

“ _Relax_ ...I’m going to make sure I make you feel good, Jeremy. That is my purpose now.” He took some more lubrication and stroked his synthetic dick, shivering at the _wonderful_ feeling from it. “ _Oh_ …” he sighed out and readied himself. “Are you prepared to take me inside you, sweetheart?”

The sweet pet name made Jeremy melt, but he eagerly nodded at his question, refusing to get distracted right now.

Slowly, Squip pushed into Jeremy, grunting at the tightness around him and immediately leaning down to wrap his arms around the other’s waist. 

Jeremy grunted as well and held his breath, mouth gaped open as he took it all inside him. He could _feel_ the synthetic cock throbbing inside him and he loved the feeling, it paired so perfectly well with the tingling sensation he felt when Squip’s erection rubbed against this particular spot inside him.

As soon as it was all inside, Squip paused to let his host adjust and slowly started to thrust into him, grunts and groans escaping his lips as held him close and fucked him slowly. He looked down at Jeremy’s face and closed the distance the best he could with their positions, kissing him with as much passion as before.

Jeremy moaned into the kiss and desperately moved his ass against Squip’s thrusting, wanting more friction. _More_. He couldn’t help it all, he was so aroused and needed to be fucked mercilessly.

Of course, Squip heard that lewd thought and pulled away from the kiss just to plant kisses against the moaning boy’s neck, speeding up his thrusts so he could hear more of those sweet and ridiculously cute noises. He moaned with his host and nipped at his neck, sucking to leave marks he’s wanted to leave for such a long time.

Jeremy still had school tomorrow and if he didn’t cover up these love bites, he’d most likely get interrogated by his mother. Not so much his father, but his mother was much stricter. However, those worries were best left for _after._

For now, Squip left his marks all over Jeremy’s neck and collarbone, fucking him faster and faster when he begged for it. God, his begging was so _delicious_. He could hardly control himself and he wished to fuck him as mercilessly as he requested.

_Harder!_

That was the last thing he needed before Squip began to pound into Jeremy, resting his forehead against his as he intertwined both of his hands with Jeremy’s. He felt Jeremy’s legs lock around his waist and that was it for him, he snapped his hips right into him, abusing his prostate over and _over_ again till Jeremy could no longer think or say anything but moan lewdly underneath him. They were letting the neighbors know _just_ what they were doing and they both had no shame.

Eventually, they both held each other close, the bed creaking and the headboard slamming against the wall, scraping off the wallpaper with each slam. They moaned together, completely in sync.

“I’m g-gonna- I-I’m c-cumming—“

“Cum for me, Jeremy! I’m close, too!”

On cue, Jeremy spilled all over his stomach and decorated both his chest and Squip’s chest with cum because they were pressed up against one another. Jeremy’s orgasm drove Squip to finish as well, snapping his hips into him a few times before they stuttered and slowed, loud and deep groans coming from him.

Surprisingly, some synthetic equivalent of sperm poured out of him and decorated Jeremy’s insides, which felt so _satisfying_. He panted on top of Jeremy and took a few seconds to compose himself before pulling out, trail of his own “cum” spilling out of Jeremy as he pulled all the way out.

Jeremy panted as well and watched as Squip laid next to him, tired for some reason. He didn’t think he needed to even breathe, but maybe all of that was kinda simulated for him. It made sense. In some odd way. He didn’t think about it too much and turned to his side, back facing his supercomputer who just fucked him so hard he honestly thought he might not walk anymore.

It felt good, though. All of it did. He loved it so much and the only thing left was to think of how this affected his sexuality. He wasn’t straight, that’s for sure. But it was alright, right? His parents said they’d accept him no matter what.

Squip silenced his worries by getting up to grab towels from his closet and cleaning both of them off. After cleaning up, he got back into bed with Jeremy and spooned him, kissing his neck gently.

“Hey...so, um, how do I explain you being here when my parents find out about you? I can’t just hide you forever in my room.” Despite how embarrassed he felt about how he looked after sex, Jeremy turned around to face him and cuddled close.

“You could tell them I’m your boyfriend. We’ll figure it out, Jeremy. Somehow, we’ll make it work. Maybe Michael can help us. He _did_ give good ideas last time.” Squip was oddly calm about it all and his voice was so infuriatingly soothing, but it did calm Jeremy.

“He’d definitely judge me for this, Squip. Not for having gay sex, but definitely for fucking a pill-computer-script. He already teased me about the cat girls.”

“Well, I predict a high chance that he’d be accepting. Concerned, but accepting.”

“We’ll see...uh, I love you, Squip.”

“I love you too, Jeremy.”


End file.
